1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an audio signal coding apparatus, a wireless microphone using the audio signal coding apparatus, an audio signal decoding apparatus, and a wireless microphone system using the audio signal coding apparatus and the audio signal decoding apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An audio signal coding apparatus for coding an audio signal to output a compressed audio signal, a wireless microphone transmitting a sound signal, and a wireless microphone system including a wireless microphone and a receiver for receiving the transmitted sound signal from the wireless microphone, and an audio signal decoding apparatus for decoding the compressed audio signal are known.